


jack of all trades, master of one

by raggirare



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggirare/pseuds/raggirare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Konoha knows a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	jack of all trades, master of one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [museicalitea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/museicalitea/gifts).



> First time writing these two (first time writing any owls properly at all, honestly) and I admit, I struggled a little. It went a completely different way than I expected but I kind of like it, so I hope you do, too.

Konoha knows a lot. It isn’t always useful information, and it’s not always relevant, but he knows it. He knows enough to keep him in class three, and he knows enough to keep him safely in his starters spot on the volleyball team. He knows Akaashi’s signs and he knows what is expected of him in each play and he knows how to accommodate for plans gone awry. He knows the ways to bribe the managers and the coach and he knows the bare minimum required of him to get past each of his teachers and he knows that the easiest way to skip on a class is to pretend he’s in a different one. He knows the shortest route home and the route that takes him past the convenience store that sells fresh tatsutage right after training, still hot enough to burn his tongue. And, more reliably than anything else, he knows Washio Tatsuki.

Konoha knows, at any given moment, where Washio is, as though he has a radar naturally built into his system. He knows when Washio is on cleaning duty for class or for club and he knows when Washio is in his homeroom or in a computer lab. He knows whether Washio is on the first train of his route to school or the third and he knows when Washio is going to be late for morning training because he’s had to drop his little sister off first. And he knows, in a way that even Washio sometimes admits to being creeped out by, when it’s Washio at the front door of the Konoha household before he’s even announced his presence.

Konoha knows how to have conversation with Washio. He knows that Washio has no problem speaking and he knows that Washio will easily vocalise any thought he feels needs it, but he also knows that Washio is much more of a listener than a talker. He knows that Washio’s still listening even if his eyes are not focused on a speaker and he knows that raised eyebrows show that Washio is interested and furrowed ones show he disagrees and he knows that if there’s creases at the corners of his eyes and no expression to his lips that Washio is confused. He knows that if the pads of his fingers are pressed together then Washio is processing what he’s hearing and he knows that if he’s tapping them together that Washio has something to say. And he knows, by the way that he watches Konoha’s face so intently while he speaks, that there’s more on Washio’s mind.

Konoha knows that Washio always asks for the kisses he wants, whether it’s with words or not. He knows that pecks come from short, single word questions and he knows that longer, lingering ones come from a wordless, tentative touch to the side of his face. He knows that a nuzzling face against the back of his neck during movie dates only needs a, ‘ _go on_ ’ to lead to butterfly kisses trailing across hot skin and he knows that rough fingers slipping under the material of his shirt is answered by removing it to lead into the steamiest of make-out sessions. And he knows that the deepest, most passionate kisses, the ones that leave him breathless, gasping and weak at the knees, come from strong fingers gently gripping his chin and their faces barely an inch apart and a low, velvety, ‘ _can I kiss you?_ ’

Konoha knows that it’s more than just kisses. He knows that a forehead resting against his back after training simply asks him to stand still and he knows that fingers playing with his own, backs of digits brushing together, are seeking for a hand to hold. He knows that innocent cuddling on a shared futon follows, ‘ _can i stay over?_ ’ and he knows that, ‘ _I’ve made a decision_ ’ is an invitation. And he knows, even as he fights to hold eye contact with Washio’s parents seated across the table, that the knee pressing gently against his own is a plea for help.

Konoha knows what it’s like to disappoint one’s parents. He knows what it’s like to watch denial slip into a mother’s eyes and he knows what it’s like to watch disgust twist and knot in a father’s expression. He knows how to keep his head high through knee-jerk yelling and he knows how to keep his head cool through piercing words and icy threats, even if it’s only thanks to a hand clinging tightly to his under the table. He knows the blunt nails are going to leave crescent moons engraved in his skin for hours to come and he knows that Washio is in pain beyond what words can describe. And he knows, from personal experience, that things will always get better.

Konoha knows that this entire thing is hard for Washio. He knows that Washio can be strong and he knows that Washio can be weak. He knows siblings need their siblings and he knows Washio needs his sister. He knows that gossip travels fast and he knows that Washio fears it. He knows that Washio sleeps in his bed almost as often as his own and he knows that Washio doesn’t consider the Konoha house a home. He knows that a child shouldn’t be removed from their family and he knows a family should not toss aside their child. And he knows, as he tells Washio constantly between reassuring whispers and lips kissing away tears, that sometimes all things need is time.

Konoha knows it’s more than that. Konoha knows that time is important and he knows that other things are important as well. He knows he made a promise to not interfere and he knows exactly what face Washio will give him when finds out. He knows it won’t be an instant fix and he knows that there’s still more to be done. He knows it’s just a start. He knows it’s more than they have right now. He knows that talking is the hard option and he knows that writing he can proofread over and over again. And he knows, even as he screws up the hundredth draft of the letter, that everything is worth seeing Washio smile again.

Konoha knows, when there’s no answer for days, weeks, months, years, that it’s hard not tolose hope. He knows that Washio knows and he knows that, even if he doesn’t show it often, years without contact with his family weighs heavily on Washio’s shoulders. He knows that university without support is hard and he knows that a boyfriend’s family just isn’t quite the same. And he knows that, sometimes, it’s better to give up on your hopes.

Konoha knows relief. He knows boulders rolling off of shoulders and he knows breathing freely for the first time since he can remember. He knows trembling fingers and he knows electrifying excitement and he knows, now, at least, nearing his mid-twenties and graduation from university, some sort of restraint. He knows numbers and place names, even when he doesn’t know handwriting, and he knows the feeling of a rush of memories all at once. And, when he places the nondescript envelope into his boyfriend’s hands without a single word and watches confusion and curiousity, realisation and anxiety, fear and hope pass through those same eyes he spends so much of his time staring into,

Konoha _knows_.


End file.
